The Hudson House
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Is there really a haunted house on Walton's Mountain? Just to help y'all get in the Halloween mood :) Fall 1933.
1. Chapter 1

_Local legend has always been a part of my life. Especially in Small Town America, local legend helps us form the majority of our opinions. And no matter how many times we try to convince ourselves that something just can't be true, popular belief makes us think it really can be. I remember one time in the Fall of 1933 when local legend got the better of me and my brother Jason and almost put us in grave danger._

 **October 29, 1933**

"Jason, Mary Ellen, hurry up." Olivia called. "We'll be late for church."

The two children came downstairs.

"Mary Ellen Walton! Put a coat on, Child! It's almost November! You'll freeze to death in that short-sleeve dress." Olivia told the 13-year old.

"Yes Mama." Mary Ellen replied, running upstairs and back down again.

"That's better." Olivia smiled.

After church, the children said that they wanted to walk home.

"Well I guess that's fine." John replied. "John-Boy, Jason, you two are responsible for your younger siblings, okay?"

"Yes sir." His two oldest sons replied.

"All right. See y'all back at the house."

"See ya Daddy." John-Boy replied.

"Jason, can you carry me? I'm tired." 11-year Erin said.

"Sure Honey." 15-year old Jason replied. "Climb on up."

She climbed onto his back and hugged his neck. Erin loved all her brothers, but she especially loved Jason. He was so kind, compassionate, and patient with all them. And John-Boy could really be cranky sometimes when he was into a writing project.

The children walked a little further.

"John-Boy, will you carry me?" 5-year old Elizabeth asked.

"Sure Sweetheart." The 17-year old smiled.

She climbed onto his back.

"Gee, I wish there was another older brother so I could climb on someone's back." Mary Ellen said.

"You can climb on my back." Teased 10-year old Ben.

"Oh, can it Ben!" Mary Ellen playfully shoved her brother.

Ever quiet Jim Bob just watched his siblings and laughed.

"You're quiet Jim Bob." Jason said.

Jim Bob nodded.

Jason chuckled and turned to John-Boy. "He just proved my point."

Jason playfully jabbed Jim Bob in the elbow, which made the 7-year old laugh.

Jason grinned.

The children walked a little further.

"What's that house? We walk by it everyday. It looks spooky." Elizabeth said.

"That's the Hudson House, Sweetheart." Jason replied.

"Does Hudson live there?" Elizabeth asked.

John-Boy chuckled. "No Honey, Hudson is their last name. Like Walton is our last name. Anyway, there hasn't been anyone living there in over 50 years. Daddy doesn't even remember when anyone lived there. He'll be 39 in just a couple weeks. Grandpa would have been about my age the last time someone lived there. Local legend says it's haunted."

The kids were intrigued now.

"Haunted?!" Jim Bob's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's what local legend says at least. I've never been in there personally." John-Boy said.

As the children continued to walk, John-Boy found himself feeling a little anxious and fearful about the house. He tried to convince himself it was just the angle of the sun, but as he passed by the front window, he was sure he saw someone standing inside the house, watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 29, 1933**

That evening, after supper Olivia put Erin, Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth to bed. Mary Ellen stayed up to help with the dishes.

John-Boy and Jason were finishing their chores in the barn when they heard a car pull up. John and Zeb were outside chopping wood. They greeted the visitor.

"Hi Ep, how are you doing this evening?" John asked the local sheriff. Not only was Ep Bridges the local sheriff, he was also a good friend and war buddy of John's.

"Evening, John. I'm doing all right. Evening Mr. Walton."

"Well Ep Bridges, what brings you out here this evening? You don't usually do business on a Sunday evening."

"Well, I normally don't. But tonight, it's a matter of safety."

"Do you care to come inside for a cup of coffee?" John offered.

"No thank you, I'd really prefer to talk out here. I don't want to scare the women."

John-Boy immediately stopped what he was doing. He motioned for Jason to come over to the door and listen to. Jason quietly set down the pitchfork and stood beside his brother, listening to the men talk.

"How bad is the trouble?" John asked.

"Well, there have been reports of activity from the Hudson House. The activity only happens at night. It's really strange John. Ike was out on his evening round Friday evening and he saw what appeared to be a moving light in the window. He also walked over to Maude Gormley's yesterday afternoon to deliver a package and he was certain he saw someone watching him."

"Wow Ep." John replied.

"That certainly is strange." Added Zeb. "No one has lived in that house for…" he paused to count. "53 years, 1880 was when Cornelius Hudson died. Neither of you would have even been born yet."

"Are there any Hudsons around yet that you know of Pa?" John asked.

"They all scattered. In 1880, it was rumored that Lydia Hudson killed her husband. Stories were going around about how Cornelius was seeing another woman, Georgia Conrad. I never knew about the stories until years after it happened actually. Mother made sure that I not hear of them."

Ep and John were intrigued.

"Supposedly, Lydia haunts the house to this day. I never knew if I could believe the stories or not and I sure as heck didn't want to go into the house. But there was something about that house that always bothered me, made me uneasy."

There was a silence about the men for a moment.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Walton. I never knew all that."

"Not too many old times like me around here yet, so the story isn't as common to hear as it once was."

"Well, I just wanted to let you men know to be on the lookout. With the children walking to school every day and all, I thought it was best to keep you informed."

"I really appreciate it Ep. Thank you." John replied.

"Well, I'd best be headed back to Charlottesville. We'll talk again sometime. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight Ep." Zeb replied.

"Night Ep." John said.

"I think we'd best lock the doors tonight." John told his father.

"I agree. We will once we finish up here."

John-Boy and Jason finished their chores and went upstairs to his room.

"Close the door." John-Boy said.

Jason did so.

"That was sure something Sherriff Bridges was telling Daddy and Grandpa." Jason said.

"You know what, I actually thought I saw someone in the house the other day."

"You did?"

John-Boy nodded. "I did. When we were walking home from church this afternoon."

Jason sat down next to John-Boy on the bed.

"Elizabeth started asking questions about the house and I tried to answer them the best I could. I honestly don't know much about the house other than the local legend. Anyway, when we were walking by it, I'm pretty sure there was someone watching me. I tried to convince myself that it was just the angle of the sun, but now that Sherriff Bridges was saying what he did, I'm very certain that someone was in there."

"That's really creepy John-Boy."

John-Boy nodded. "It is. I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence when someone knocked on the bedroom door. Both John-Boy and Jason jumped.

"Who is it?" John-Boy asked, trying to steady his voice.

"It's just me, Son."

John-Boy recognized his father's voice. "Come in Daddy."

"Boys, I'm not sure if you heard what was going on or not when Ep was here, but there is some strange activity going on at the Hudson House. I just wanted to make you two aware of it so that you could be especially watchful of your younger brothers and sisters."

"We sure will." John-Boy replied.

Jason nodded.

John nodded. He paused for a moment. "Are you boys okay?"

John-Boy sighed. "Actually…"

John-Boy told his father what he saw that afternoon.

John shuddered a little. "Wow Son."

"Yeah it scared me."

"I can imagine."

"We'll be really careful to watch out for the kids. We don't want anything to happen to them."

"I appreciate it boys." John said.

He paused.

"One thing's for sure. There's something strange going on at that house."


	3. Chapter 3

**October 30, 1933**

The Walton children set off the next morning for school. John-Boy and Jason were especially mindful of their younger siblings after what they heard the night before.

"John-Boy can I cut around through the trees?"

"No, how about you stay with me this morning, Honey. It's cold." John-Boy gripped his sister's hand.

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

Erin held onto Jason's hand as they walked to school.

Mary Ellen walked ahead, talking to Ben and Jim Bob.

After school, John-Boy and Jason gathered up their siblings and walked home. Once home, the children finished their chores and ate supper. They then went upstairs to finish homework and the five younger children went to bed.

John-Boy was in his room upstairs. He went down to the kitchen for a drink of water. He saw the shadow of his brother on the porch.

He went out onto the porch.

"Walton, you're gonna catch your death sitting out here like this." He teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be insocial."

"Well, there's not too much socializing right now. Grandma and Mama are finishing the dishes, Grandpa is asleep in his favorite chair, Daddy is doing some paperwork for the mill, I'm upstairs and the children are all in bed. You look like you're having the most fun of all of us."

Jason chuckled. "I was just thinking actually."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"This time I think there is. I keep playing Sherriff Bridges' story over and over in my head. I'm getting scared."

John-Boy glanced out into the darkness for a minute. "You'd better come inside before you and me both get scared." He chuckled.

John-Boy extended a hand and helped Jason to his feet. The brothers went inside.

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Jason said quietly.

John-Boy nodded. "Normally, I'd be more excited, but given the circumstances this time, I can't wait until it's over."

"Same here." Jason agreed. He paused. "Well I'd better get to bed."

"Me too. Goodnight Jason."

"Night John-Boy."

Jason walked into the bedroom that he shared with his two younger brothers. He walked in to hear Ben snoring.

"Jason." Jim Bob whispered.

"Yeah Jim Bob."

"I can't sleep with Ben snoring his head off like that."

"You know what, I probably won't be able to either. Do you wanna help me turn him onto his side?"

Jim Bob nodded.

Jason and Jim Bob rolled Ben over onto his side. But within a couple minutes, Ben rolled to his back again. And sure enough, he was snoring away again.

"Really?" Jason whispered.

Jim Bob and Jason sat on the floor. Jim Bob lay his head down on the floor. "Night Jason." He muttered.

Both began to laugh.

"Let's go to bed and at least **try** to sleep." Jason smiled.

"All right." Jim Bob laughed.

"Tomorrow's Halloween." Jim Bob whispered as the boys climbed into their respective beds.

This startled Jason. He was really trying to not think about the upcoming holiday.

"Yeah it is." He managed to say.

"What are you most excited about?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." Jason replied. "I guess I've been too busy with school."

Jim Bob nodded. "Night Jason."

"Goodnight Jim Bob."

Jason lay his head down on the pillow. He was surprised how the Halloween comment from Jim Bob caught him so off-guard. Normally, he would gladly share in his younger brother's anticipation of the next day's holiday. But not this year. Whenever anyone mentioned Halloween, all Jason could think of was that house. And he was sure that no good could come of that situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 31, 1933**

Despite the fact that it was Halloween, the day began like any other Tuesday. All the kids were in the bathroom, getting ready for school. Conversation centered around the coming evening's activities.

"I can't wait to go trick-or-treating." Smiled Ben.

"Me either." Agreed Jim Bob.

"Mary Ellen, get that stuff off your face!" Commanded John-Boy.

"It's only a little rouge and lipstick. No harm in wearing it." Mary Ellen replied.

"Mary Ellen, you're only 13. Take it off!" John-Boy scolded.

"Oh John-Boy, let me try, just once."

"All right, but if Mama notices, you are taking it off. No questions asked."

"You won't tell on me, will you?"

"I won't tell. But if Mama notices, rouge and lipstick go."

"All right." Mary Ellen begrudgingly agreed.

Jason was brushing his teeth while Erin braided her hair. Mary Ellen finished applying lipstick. John-Boy quickly ran a comb through his hair. Ben buttoned his shirt and Jim Bob wet his hair down as he was having one of those "wild hair days." Elizabeth sat on the toilet.

"All right, hurry up everyone. We don't want breakfast to get cold."

Jason spit his toothpaste out. Mary Ellen ran to hide her rouge and lipstick in her room.

"Jason, can you hand me the hairties on the counter?" Erin asked.

Her brother did so.

"Elizabeth, are you yet? I have to go too." Jim Bob said.

"I'll be done in a minute." The little girl replied.

"Hurry up then." Jim Bob was a little annoyed.

"Okay." She muttered.

"Just when you're done, Honey, but please try to hurry up." John-Boy smiled as he shut the door to give Elizabeth privacy.

John-Boy went downstairs. He sat next to Jason at the table. Ben and Jim Bob sat on the other side.

Mary Ellen came downstairs.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Olivia asked.

"Hogging the bathroom." Jim Bob was annoyed.

"Mary Ellen, will you go get her?"

"Sure Mama."

"And wipe that lipstick and rouge off while you're at it."

John-Boy smirked. "Told ya."

"Can it." Mary Ellen smacked his arm on her way by him as she went upstairs.

Soon the kids were off to school.

Evening came quickly.

"You kids ready?" John asked, a smile on his face.

Cheers erupted from the children.

"All right, well go get in your costumes and bundle up. Jason, you bring blankets and John-Boy, you grab an old pillow case to keep candy in."

"Must we go through this every year, John?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, the kids love it."

"I know." She said. "But some people **love** The Baldwins' Recipe too but that doesn't make it good for them."

Olivia went upstairs.

"We'll be home in good time. I love you Liv." John called up the stairs.

Zeb snickered.

Quickly, the children came downstairs.

"Where are Mary Ellen and Elizabeth?"

"Mary Ellen's helping Elizabeth with her costume.

Just then, Mary Ellen and Elizabeth came downstairs. Elizabeth grabbed hold of Mary Ellen's hand.

"All right, let's go." John smiled.

Grandpa whistled like the whistling through the trees.

"Stop it Grandpa." Ben smiled.

Grandpa laughed, hugging his grandson.

On the way home, the family drove by the Hudson house.

Jason and John-Boy exchanged looks.

John-Boy knew that fear was Jason's biggest weakness. Even John-Boy, who normally didn't let fear get the better of him found himself shiver as they drove by the house.

Once home, the kids all went to bed. But John-Boy and Jason stayed up to finish chopping wood.

"I guess it's over." Jason said.

"I guess so."

"I'm kind of glad."

"Me too."

"Hold it." A deep voice said.

The boys heard a gun cock. Jason's heart leaped into his throat.

There were two masked men. One was pointing a gun at them.

"Get off, you're on our property." John-Boy firmly commanded.

"I don't think so. You boys didn't mind walking by our place."

"We have to… to go to school." Jason stammered.

"You boys have been trouble for us. Now we aim to be trouble for you. Give us the firewood. Give it here now!"

"Okay!" John-Boy snapped, almost yelling. "Take it, all of it."

"Now, come with us."

"I don't think so." A familiar voice came.

The boys turned around to see Ike and Sherriff Bridges standing there.

A surge of relief washed over the boys.

"Come with me. Now." Sherriff Bridges said, firmly but calmly.

The men did as the sheriff said. Sherriff Bridges handcuffed the men took them to the vehicle.

"Are you two okay?" Ike asked.

"We're fine Ike, thanks to you and Sherriff Bridges." John-Boy said.

"Aren't your parents around?"

"Daddy's probably trying to apologized to Mama for taking the kids trick-or-treating. Then men kept us quiet enough that he probably didn't hear us."

"I'm glad we came when we did. We were coming to warn you guys about another robbery. But the sheriff has the men now. They shouldn't be causing you anymore trouble."

"Thank you." Jason whispered.

"Do you care for a cup of coffee Ike?"

"I have to be getting back to the store. Ep needs to call the arrest in, so I have to unlock the store to let him use the phone. But thank you."

John-Boy nodded. "Thank **you.** "

"Have a good night now. And please pass the message onto your parents and grandparents."

"We will. Thank you Ike."

The car drove away.

Jason sighed.

"Wow. That was scary. I'm glad you're okay."

"You didn't seem scared. You were so calm. You helped me stay calm." Jason replied.

"And I was calm because of you." John-Boy said.

Jason smiled. "I guess we make a pretty good team against bad guys. Let's just not make a habit of it."

John-Boy laughed out loud at this statement. "This has been quite a Halloween, hasn't Little Brother?"

"It sure has Big Brother."

"Let's go inside."

Jason nodded.

John-Boy and Jason put their arms around each other and walked up the stairs that led to the porch.

"You boys about to turn in?" Daddy came downstairs.

"Yeah. Daddy, you won't believe what happened." John-Boy said.

He and Jason told their father everything, including what Sherriff Bridges told them.

"Wow, thank God you two are safe." John hugged his sons. "Thank God for law enforcement."

"Thank God for a good storekeeper." John-Boy said.

"Thank God that good storekeeper is a family cousin." Jason added.

John hugged his sons again. "I love you John-Boy, Jason."

"I love you Daddy." The boys replied.

"Goodnight." John told his sons.

"Goodnight Daddy." They replied.

"We won't forget this Halloween anytime soon." John-Boy told Jason.

Jason smiled. "No Brother, we sure won't."

"Do you care for half my Hershey's bar?"

"Why not?" Jason smiled.

After eating their chocolate, the brothers said goodnight and went to bed.

 _The Halloween of 1933 made my brother Jason and I even more thankful for people in the community who publically serve. Without these special people, our lives would be far more dangerous. After our experiences growing up on Walton's Mountain, we have both come to the conclusion that_ _ **all**_ _jobs are important._

"Goodnight John-Boy, Goodnight Jason." John said.

"Goodnight Daddy." John-Boy and Jason said.


End file.
